Ripples
by or-chan
Summary: Seven years ago Kai fell off a cliff and was rescued by a beautiful boy. Seven years ago Miguel saved a enigmatic boy from the sea. Now the ripples caused on that day will be felt. Kai/Miguel.
1. Chapter 1

**I am back with a Kai/Miguel three shot that I hope you will enjoy. Dedicated to Mr S, who has caused many a ripple. **

**Seven years earlier**

Kai's feet pounded on the sunny Spanish path. Terror filled his small body yet he was overcome by terrible anger and sadness. Kai reluctantly slowed down. He had been running flat out for a long time and it was beginning to take its toll. His breathing was fast and frantic. He took a deep breath that came out as a choked sob. He stumbled forward clumsily. People were beginning to stare so Kai made his way over to a small bench over looking the large scenic cliff. He collapsed onto the bench. He started to see spots so he put his head between his skinny legs. He was shaking slightly.

He had been through rough training after training that pushed him to his breaking point and over. Yet he had never felt this way before. His hands shook with emotions filling his small body. How had he fallen so far? This was beyond him. He couldn't understand why he was in so much pain. Maybe he was weak just as his grandfather had always told him. As if on cue, his last living relative came up behind him and placed his hand on his grandchild's shoulder.

"Kai, why are you always drawn to the sea?" asked Voltaire who appeared genuinely curious.

"Just leave me alone," said Kai who didn't even look up but kept his head in his hands.

"Kai we are family. I cannot just leave my only heir to run around Europe all alone now can I?" asked Voltaire as he tightened his grip on the young boys shoulder.

"I HATE YOU," yelled Kai. "I hate you so much that I…" Kai couldn't finish he didn't know how.

"Why do you hate me so? Is it because I came here and broke up your happy little family? Kai you do know that they didn't love you, right? Why would a total stranger love you? You are still so naïve. They found me, they offered you to me, for a price of course. Do you want to know how much you are worth to them?" asked his grandfather snidely.

"I hate all of you," said Kai eerily calmly. He got up off the bench stiffly still not looking his grandfather in the eye.

"You won't get away this time Kai. We are going home," said Voltaire as he pointed to the guards closing in on his grandchild.

"I'd rather die," said Kai under his breath as he ran towards the cliff. The guards who had been congregation on either side of the bench ran forward as one as Kai darted forward. Many hands missed the small boy as he sped towards the cliff.

The main path led away from the cliff but Kai knew that a short wall ran along the cliff edge. It wasn't the safest option in a chase but it was the only one Kai could think of. Kai hopped onto the wall and ran along it.

"Grab him you useless goons," yelled Voltaire. The guards made some wild grabs but none ventured onto the wall. Kai ran carefully along the wall and into the thick shrubbery.

Now the thick undergrowth was blocking the main path from the wall. The wall was old and Kai was struggling along. A fall here could mean capture or as Kai looked to his right a very nasty fall into the Mediterranean sea.

A hand shot out of the bushes and tried to grab him. Kai yelled out in surprise and jumped out of the hands reach. He landed awkwardly on his right foot but he limped on. Another hand reached out. Kai's foot was pulled out from under him. Kai twisted around towards his attacker but the motion caused him to fall backwards. His attacker's grip loosened and without anything holding him, Kai fell backwards.

"Shit," yelled the guard as the small boy slipped off the wall. He tried to grab him again but he missed by centimetres. Kai let out a small gasp and then fell straight down. He put out his hands to protect himself as he hit the water. Kai heard cracks and snaps as he hit the water but he was spared any pain as his world went black.

Miguel sighed deeply. He was not having a very good week. His parents had left their 12-year-old son to go to a big conference in New York. Of course, they had left him a childminder. A bad childminder but still a childminder when she wasn't drunk, parting or asleep. That didn't leave a lot of time. Last night they had partied until dawn in his parent's house so Miguel wasn't expecting to se her until this evening.

Miguel walked down the docks felling sorry for himself. Why did his parents always leave him? He wondered to himself. Miguel sat down on the pier with his feet dangling over the edge. He stared out into the brilliant blue sparkling water with the cliff looming on the other side of the bay. Miguel sighed and threw a small stone into the water and that's when he saw him. The boy in the water.

Miguel jumped up and yelled. He looked around franticly but there was nobody nearby. He could run into the town but it would take to long. He looked down at the pale unmoving boy in the water. There was only one thing to do and without hesitation, Miguel dived into the water.

Miguel was a good swimmer and he reached the boy without problem. Miguel grabbed the boy and began swimming back leading the floating boy as he went. He reached the pier and grabbed on. However, the pier was to far up and he lost his grip. He fell back into the water dragging the boy with him. Miguel surfaced, terror and panic filling him. The boy beside him coughed and moaned slightly. The boy grabbed onto Miguel instinctively. His grip was loose and his eyes were still tightly closed.

The boys grip on Miguel filled him with a sense of protectiveness for the young boy. Miguel made sure the boy would not fall, then with both hands he reached up for the pier. His small hands found a hold and he pulled himself up. The boys grip suddenly loosened and he fell off Miguel. Miguel's reflects were fast and he grabbed the boys arm and hauled him up onto the pier.

Miguel sat down panting hard. He looked down at the boy he had saved. He looked paler now and he was more still. Yet he was still beautiful. Miguel heart fluttered lightly. He placed his hand lightly onto the young boys face. He was cold, wet and still, to still. Miguel shook the boy and yelled wake up in his face. The boy still didn't move. Miguel didn't know much first aid things but he had seen how to do mouth to mouth on his mothers TV programs. He shuffled over to the boys head and placed his warm lips onto the boys cold unmoving lips.

The boy didn't move. Miguel tried again hard this time. His hand laced around the boys neck and that's when he moved. Miguel sat up and looked into the boys startling crimson eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Miguel feebly under the hypnotic stare. Kai looked around confused. His head was pounding and his body was numb. He couldn't even stand up. So no, he was not okay.

"What were you doing?" asked Kai sleepily.

"Saving you with mouth to mouth," said Miguel.

"Weird mouth to mouth," said Kai as he blacked out again.

Miguel bent down to Kai's side. The boy was deathly pale and freezing. His foot was twisted awkwardly and both his hands were red and swollen.

"I better take you home," said Miguel as he lifted Kai unceremoniously off the damp wooden pier.

**2 days later**

Kai woke up with a start. His heart was hammering painfully in his chest. His hands were shaking and sweet covered him brow. Kai began to assess his injuries. His hands were both plastered and they were feeling sore but it didn't feel too serious. His foot was pounding painfully and he felt a bit nauseous and worse of all he had lost his bag. At least he could still feel his Dranzer blade in his pocket. Kai sighed. At this point, he was truly pathetic thought Kai. He couldn't even move his fingers let alone defend himself.

"You're awake. I was becoming nervous. You had been out of it for 2 whole days," said Miguel entering the room smiling. "Are you hungry? The doctor said you are a bit malnourished so you have to eat a lot more, okay" said Miguel as he walked over to the bed. Kai nodded. He vaguely remembered a boy who had saved him from the water. Kai looked around the room. This must be his room thought Kai.

Miguel placing his hand on his forehead interrupted Kai's thoughts.

"Your fever is gone but you are very quiet. Are you alright?" asked Miguel.

"Fine. Where am I?" asked Kai. Miguel smiled broadly. His smile sped up Kai's heart and brought a small smirk onto his lips.

"Your voice is so cute. And as to where you are, you are in my house," said Miguel.

"And where is your house and where are you parents?" asked Kai.

"My house is outside the southern part of the village. My parents are away and my childminder is at her boyfriend's house. You look hungry so I will get you something to eat," said Miguel changing the subject. Miguel hurried into the kitchen.

He returned a few moments later with a big plate of food. Kai looked up at him and raised his bandaged hands. Miguel smiled knowingly.

"Don't worry. I will feed you," said Miguel as he sat down by the bed. Kai blushed deeply.

"No don't bother I am not hungry," said Kai softly. However, his stomach gave him away as it growled. Miguel helped him to sit up in the bed.

"Don't be embarrassed," said Miguel as he held out a fork with a piece of chicken at the end. Kai blushed deeply out of embarrassment and ate the piece of chicken. After a few mouthfuls, Kai shook him head.

"That's enough," said Kai.

"No its not. You have to eat more," said Miguel stubbornly.

"Look I shall eat more tomorrow just," Kai was interrupter by Miguel.

"So you will stay here?" asked Miguel hopefully. Kai was surprised he hadn't meant to imply that he was staying. He didn't want to stay here with this stranger. Just as Kai thought that, he knew it wasn't true. He did want to stay but he couldn't. He wouldn't do that to himself again. Besides, he couldn't risk this kid getting hurt.

"I don't think I," Miguel interrupted Kai again.

"Will you please stay here with me? I promise to keep you happy and safe. It is really lonely here. I am by myself for ages everyday. Just please stay," Miguel looked up into Kai's eyes. Kai looked down. He was unable to meet his gaze. Miguel leaned in. Kai looked up to see Miguel's face really near his. Warm strong arms wrapped around Kai's frame. Kai could feel the boy's soft breath on his neck.

Kai wrapped his arms around Miguel chest and smiled. Kai felt so warm, safe and another feeling that he couldn't place. Miguel planted a small kiss on Kai's lips. He drew back with a small cute smile on his lips. Kai blushed slightly.

"Just think about it please," said Miguel as he shifted to lie down next to Kai.

"Thank you," whispered Kai as he buried his face in Miguel's light blond hair. The two young boys fell asleep in each other's embrace. Two lonely souls finally found the peaceful rest that they both wanted.

By midnight Kai had gone. He had woken up feeling more relaxed and contented then he had felt in years. He knew that he needed to get out of this town before his grandfather caught up with him. He wanted to protect this boy. The best thing he could do right now was to leave, to go now and hope that the boy would forget him. All he left was a light kiss on the cheek and a note.

Thanks for everything.

Sorry I couldn't stay.

It was short and simple. Kai was never good at saying goodbye.

**Present day**

Miguel woke up with a start. The boy he had found in the water all those years ago had haunted his dreams again. Miguel sighed and sat up in his bed. His feelings had been unclear back then but now they were clear. He had loved that boy and he was still in love with him. Miguel sighed deeply. He was such a weirdo falling in love with a person that he had only been with a few days. Yet he could never forget the mysterious boy. Every time he tried, something would remind him of the warm strong feel of the boy in his arms and he would fall in love with him all over again. He always forced himself to face reality. The boy had left him and he would never come back.

Miguel shook his head as if he could shake his thoughts off as easily. He got up out of bed stretching lazily. He had to cheer himself up, the bladebreakers were coming to his town to play a charity game. He would be playing host for the day. He smiled at the thought. The bladebreakers were his favourite team besides his own of course. He also had a big crush on their team captain, Kai. Hanging out with the team today should be fun.

**A/N: The title of this story is Ripples because of all the consequences of Kai's fall into the ocean. One of those consequences being the meeting with Miguel of course. Some parts of this chapter are unclear but they will be revealed over the next two chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank to all the people who reviewed. Silverwing X Moonrise, chrono-contract, Kei Luna Shoryu ,Tenshi of Freedom, Elemental Gypsy and everybody who favorited this story or put it on alert you guys rock.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**Miguel was in hell. The blade breakers were all cranky after the long trip. Tyson had screamed at and chased a fan at the airport who had stolen his hat. Max and Hilary had laughed at said incident. Tyson had then shouted at them and the three had been fighting ever since. Ray's bags had gotten lost at the airport. He suspected a fan had stolen the bags. He had been ringing the airport for updates every five minutes. Kai had been in his usual non-talkative mood but he had been more short tempered and grumpy.

* * *

That was the audience Miguel had. Their moods had worsened as he led them around his small picturesque town. What had been an overall bad mood had now escalated into a terrible one. They were now disputes every few minutes. Kenny had gotten very badly sunburnt despite the thick lays of sun cream he had applied. They had just finished a meal. The food was good but there wasn't enough of it especially for Tyson. The service had been unbelievable slow as well. The team was now sitting in the lobby of the hotel.

Miguel was getting annoyed and wanted an excuse to leave.

"Hey, where is Kai?" asked Tyson looking around. Miguel seized the opportunity.

"He is not here. I will go look for him. He could get lost," said Miguel hiding his excitement. Not only did he have an excuse to leave but also he might get to spend time with his big crush. He blushed slightly as his mind raced ahead of him.

"Don't worry Miguel. He will be fine. He is like a dog. He will find his way home eventually", said Tyson dashing Miguel's hopes.

"Besides," said Ray "I think he has been here before,".

"Really?" asked Miguel. He was surprised. It was a small town and out of the way.

"I think he was on his way to North Africa," said Kenny as he applied on more after sun lotion.

"Well I think I better go find him anyway. Lots of things can change over the years," said Miguel.

"Suit yourself," shrugged Tyson.

Miguel walked out of the hotel. He let the wind rustle his blond hair gently. Now where to find Kai. Miguel walked instinctively towards the pier. He kept a close eye out for the blue haired enigma. Miguel reached the old pier a few minutes after sundown. It was starting to get chilly. Kai was sitting on the pier with his back facing Miguel. Kai looked up curiously, as Miguel sat down beside him.

"So did you have a good time today?" asked Miguel pleasantly. Kai sighed and shook his head. Miguel was devastated.

"I am so sorry. I guess I was a bad tour guide. I know I can be annoying and I just wasted an entire day of your life," Miguel stuttered nervously. He was normally so calm and collective but just being close to Kai and he was a nervous wreck.

Kai looked up at him through his light blue bangs and he smiled. It wasn't his usual sly smirk but a real smile. It astounded Miguel.

"It wasn't you," said Kai. The smile had brightened up Kai's face so much. Miguel felt heat rush to his cheeks and he turned way from the crimson-eyed boy.

"So why didn't you enjoy you're day?" asked Miguel recovering from the smile.

"Bad memories," said Kai frowning.

"Bad memories from your time in this town," asked Miguel. Kai inclined his head.

"That's sad. It really is a nice place," said Miguel.

"Bad people are often attracted by nice things," said Kai sadly. Miguel nodded slowly. Kai could be depressing but he did have a point.

"Didn't you have any good memories from this place?" asked Miguel as he leaned forward to look at Kai. Kai looked up as Miguel leaned over the water. What could have been worry flashed in his eyes.

"Really, what happened?" asked Miguel. Kai smiled mysteriously.

"Good things happened too. Things I will never forget".

"Well pretty good things happened to me here too" said Miguel trying to smile mysteriously.

"What happened?" asked Kai straightforwardly.

"Curious?" asked Miguel smirking.

"No" said Kai frowning. Miguel laughed at the sight of Kai pouting.

"Well I will tell you. I had my first kiss here on this pier". Kai looked at Miguel strangely.

"On this pier?" asked Kai his eyes widening.

"Yeah. But I was trying to do mouth to mouth but I didn't do it right so I think it could have been classified as a kiss,"

"Mouth to mouth," said Kai shakily. Miguel looked up at the tremble in Kai's voice. Kai's head was hidden. He looked cut off. Miguel felt sad. He thought he was having fun with Kai but Kai seemed uncomfortable now.

"The boy that you kissed who was he?" asked Kai very softly.

"Well… I don't really know. Wait how do you know it was a boy?" asked Miguel surprised. Kai looked up into Miguel's eyes. The expressions he saw on Kai's face were ones Miguel didn't know Kai could make. His face was full of doubt, embarrassment and …longing?

"Miguel…I" stuttered Kai looking up at him with his big crimson orbs. Those eyes were so familiar.

The same eyes…

Miguel reached out to touch Kai's face. His hand trembled lightly as he touched Kai's cheeks. His fingers traced Kai's tattoos carefully and lightly. Miguel's touch left a light tingling sensation.

The same cheeks…

Miguel's fingers moved to Kai's nose. His fingers took in every detail.

The same nose…

Miguel's other hand stroked Kai's hair gently. It felt so soft and light.

The same hair…

Miguel shifted closer to Kai. He knelt before Kai with Kai in between Miguel's legs. Miguel and Kai didn't even notice their position. They were facing eye to eye. Kai closed his eyes as he felt Miguel's fingers fall gently onto his lips. Kai could feel Miguel's body edge closer. Miguel's hand fell further still. Kai leaned his head back as Miguel's hand brushed against his neck.

Miguel placed his hand on Kai's neck and urged Kai's head forward so that they were facing each other again. Kai's lips had felt the same when he touched them with his fingers but there was only one sure way. Kai leaned forward his eyes closing softly again. Miguel's lips touched Kai's delicately.

The same lips, defiantly.

The touch brought Miguel back to his senses. He was kissing Kai and Kai was letting him. The thought made Miguel jolt. Miguel realised how close he was to the pier edge to late. His eyes widened as he fell back. He instinctively grabbed on to Kai's t-shirt as he fell. Kai was taken off guard. They both fell from the pier and Kai had a startling reunion with the Mediterranean ocean.

Miguel surfaced first, his fingers still grasped onto the fabric of Kai's t-shirt. Kai surfaced and to Miguel's relief he had a slightly surprised look rather that an angry one.

"I am so sorry Kai. I fell. It as an accident. I am really sorry" said Miguel as he struggled to stay aloft.

"It's okay, relax," said Kai as he tread the water calmly. Kai looked up at the pier. He kicked hard and raised himself so he hung onto the edge of the pier. Then in two deft movements, he was back on dry land. Kai's breathing calmed slightly. What had just happened?

"Em, Kai can you give me a hand? I can't get up" said Miguel as he tried to grab hold on the pier but it was low tide and it was out of his grip. How Kai who was shorter did it? Miguel would never know.

Kai went down on his knees and reached his hand down to the water. Miguel grabbed his hand. Miguel kicked himself up as Kai pulled him up. Miguel underestimated Kai's strength. Their combined forces sent him flying out of the water and crashing into to Kai. Kai tumbled backwards onto the pier with Miguel landing on top on him, pinning him to the pier.

Miguel's legs were on either side of Kai's legs. Their chests were pressed together. Miguel was leaning on his elbows. His face was just inches away from Kai's face. Deep crimson eyes met bright blue eyes.

"You're him, aren't you? The boy in the water" said Miguel.

"And you're the boy who saved me" said Kai. Miguel looked down at Kai. How had he not seen it before? He had always known there was something special about the blue haired blader. He did have a giant crush on him but so did many people, a whole lot of people. However now he knew, it was something more. He had really fallen for him.

"I never forgot you. Not for a moment" said Miguel as he moved his hand behind Kai's head.

"It would have been better if you had," said Kai softly.

"No it wouldn't" exclaimed Miguel. "I love you Kai. I could never forget you". Kai looked up into Miguel's stern face. 'He really means it' thought Kai. Kai felt himself losing himself in those blue eyes. Kai relaxed and smiled.

"I could never forget too," Kai, said smiling.

Miguel was so lost in the situation that he nearly forgot he was lying directly on top of Kai. He could feel Kai's chest rising and falling. When Kai's uttered those words, his mind went blank and he leaned closer to Kai's face. Their lips touched lightly. Miguel backed away slightly. He wanted this for so long and now that it was happening, he was so nervous. He leaned into Kai again. He kissed him gently again and pulled away. He looked at Kai as if he had to make sure it wasn't a dream.

On the fourth small kiss, Kai wrapped his arms around Miguel's neck. He pulled Miguel closer and preventing him from leaning back again. Miguel moaned slightly and shifted slightly so he could wrap his arms around Kai's lower back. Kai's lips parted slightly as he felt Miguel's hand touch the skin on his back. Miguel's tongue began to caress Kai's gently. The numerous kisses that followed left Kai and Miguel breathless but wanting more.

A wave splashed against the pier soaking the already soaking duo. Miguel lifted himself off Kai and sat up. Kai propped himself up and gave Miguel a quizzical look.

"It's late, we are wet and you have been lying on an uncomfortable wooden pier for a long time," said Miguel as he lifted a wet piece of hair from Kai's face.

"Didn't even notice," said Kai smiling. Miguel grinned and reached out his hand to Kai. Kai took it and got up. They walked down the pier and back to Miguel's apartment never once letting go of each other's hands.

* * *

Kai towelled his hair gingerly as he watched Miguel fiddle around in the kitchen.

"So, when did you move out of your parent's house?" asked Kai as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"About a year ago when I was 17. They didn't seem to mind". Kai nodded slightly still watching Miguel. Miguel kept stealing glances at Kai too. Kai looked possibly even cuter than normal. He was dressed causally in Miguel's shorts and sport top. His heart pained him at the question he knew he had to ask.

"Are you leaving? Are you going to leave like the last time?" asked Miguel looking away from Kai.

"Truthfully I don't know. I am not really sure what I am going to do," said Kai softly. Miguel nodded slowly.

"Why did you leave the last time?" asked Miguel.

"I had to," said Kai.

"Why?" responded Miguel.

"It's a long story," grumbled Kai.

"Well I wasn't planning anything else this evening," said Miguel smirking. Kai was still looking away frowning. Miguel walked over and bent down to Kai's eye level. He cupped Kai's chin in his hand and gently turned his head around to face him.

"Kai, I love you. I truly do. You can trust me," said Miguel very seriously. Shadows hid Kai's eyes. 'I can't tell him. I was so stupid. I trust him, I love him I really do. Nevertheless, I can't tell him what happened. I was so stupid and I…can't say it'.Kai sighed as his thoughts pounded painfully inside his skull. He looked into Miguel's eyes. He would tell him some of it but leave… that … out.

"I was scared that you get hurt because of me and I didn't want that" stated Kai.

"Why would I get hurt?" asked Miguel.

"My grandfather, Voltaire, he wanted to bring me back to the abbey. He wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you got in his way" explained Kai.

"Abbey? Isn't that a place where monks live?" asked Miguel. Kai nodded silently.

"Did your grandfather want you to be a monk?" asked Miguel.

"No but it…" Kai sighed. "Maybe I should start from the beginning," said Kai.

* * *

Miguel stroked the hair off Kai's face. Miguel had his other arm wrapped around Kai. They were lying together in Miguel's bed. Kai had been so tired after his story that once he lay down he was fast asleep.

Kai looked so peaceful when he slept. It was hard to think that anybody that beautiful could be that cursed. Miguel sighed deeply. He didn't think Kai had told him the full story. Something else had happened while he had been in this town before Miguel had met him. Miguel remembered what happened when he had talked about it.

(Flashback. 1 hour ago)

"Everything in my runaway plan was going fine until I came to this town" Kai stopped and looked away with a deep frown on his face.

"Kai you can tell me, you know" said Miguel as he reached across the table and held Kai's hand gently. Kai nodded but removed his hand from Miguel's and crossed his arms against his chest protectively.

"It was just my stupidity. I slipped off the cliff. I was out of it for three days and it gave my grandfather enough time to find me. He took me back and I was punished. I was punished so bad that I blocked it from my mind. I forgot everything". Miguel was surprised. Kai had told the rest of the story with a soft quiet voice. That voice had changed into a cold factual tone. Kai's eyes were hidden by his long bangs. Miguel leaned in to kiss him but Kai turned his head sideways and wriggled out of reach.

"Sorry Miguel, I am tired. We can talk tomorrow," said Kai softly and a bit sleepily.

"Okay sure, where do you want to sleep?" asked Miguel.

"On the couch will be fine," said Kai. Miguel nodded and started to gather the blankets and pillows. He said goodnight to Kai and went into his own room. What had been a comfortable relaxed atmosphere had turned into an awkward and stifling one.

Miguel was almost asleep when he heard a noise at his bedroom door. Miguel was to tired to move. Then he felt somebody wrap their arms around him.

"Can I sleep with you?" asked Kai.

"Sure" mumbled Miguel as he turned over, wrapped his arms gently around Kai, and kissed him briefly.

"Sorry I am such a sourpuss" said Kai.

"I don't think you are," said Miguel.

"You should have forgotten me," mumbled Kai.

"But I didn't" said Miguel. He realised that Kai was half-asleep by now.

"I really love you," said Kai. Miguel beamed.

"I love you too" said Miguel.

"I'm sorry," whispered Kai.

"For what?" asked Miguel but it was to late. Kai was fast asleep.

(End of flashback)

Miguel looked down at Kai again. Kai defiantly wasn't telling him something important. He wasn't going to push Kai into telling him. Miguel would be content if Kai just stayed here with him. Miguel wrapped his arms around Kai again. He held him to his chest lovingly. Kai mumbled something and snuggled closer to Miguel. As Miguel drifted into sleep, he wished silently that Kai would still be there when he woke up.

* * *

Miguel eyes opened wearily. He couldn't feel Kai in his arms. Miguel's hands roamed the rest of his bed.

Nothing.

Miguel shot up out of bed. 'Please just be in kitchen' thought Miguel frantically. He raced into the kitchen. He called out Kai's name frantically.

Nobody responded.

Kai was gone again. Miguel collapsed into a chair. Some part of his mind still thought Kai would come throught the door with breakfast or some other excuse. However, as the minutes ticked by Miguel was forced to face the truth. It was just like the last time. Miguel felt just as powerless and alone. Miguel buried his face in his hands. He could still feel Kai's presence. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine that he was still here.

Miguel was sure that Kai loved him. Something had made him run away. Miguel head fell to the table. His chest hurt so much. It was physical and emotional for him. Kai was his everything and now he had to wake up everyday knowing that his bed would always be empty. Suddenly Miguel banged his hand on the table.

"Not this time" yelled Miguel. "This time I will find you Kai and bring you home".

* * *

**A/n: There it is, part two of three. I hoped you enjoyed it because I sure did :D I really like writing this story and I hope you enjoy reading it. I am looking forward to the climax of this fic; although I know how it will end, I keep changing little things and writing more. Sadly, it will be a little long before I can update this but do not worry I will update :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took a while to update this chapter, I have been away. Thanks so much to those who reviewed. ****Dark-phoenix-loves-kai, chrono-contract, Kei Luna Shoryu, Silverwing X Moonrise, kaitouahiru, Tenshi of Freedom, Elemental Gypsy, Sindi, Blaze Queenie and everybody who put my story on there favourites, you guys are the best. **

Miguel rushed to the phone and began dialling. He was in such a rush he misdialled and had to start again. The phone rang three times and then Tyson picked up.

"Hello," said Tyson sleepily.

"Hey Tyson, its Miguel. Have you seen Kai this morning?" asked Miguel hurriedly.

"No sorry, didn't you find him last night. We started to worry when he didn't turn up this morning," said Tyson.

"I found him last night and he em…" Miguel remembered last night. The pier, Kai's smile, the kisses, the feel of Kai's skin. "He fell into the water and we went to my house because it was closer then the hotel. I haven't seen him since".

"That's alright then," said Tyson breezily. "He always goes of by himself. As long as he is not gone for to long its okay. So don't worry he can look after himself". Tyson blinked in surprise as the phone call ended suddenly. "Well bye then" said Tyson angrily as he put down the phone.

Next Miguel tried ringing Mr Dickerson but he hadn't heard from Kai since yesterday either. Miguel also rang the airport, train station, bus station and the shipping port. Nobody had seen Kai. Miguel sighed with relief. Kai must still be in town. Miguel's bare feet padded around his apartment as he tried to think of where Kai could be.

From his window, Miguel had a nice view of the town and he could just about see the pier. Miguel closed his eyes. The rising sun was shining on the water. The deep red of the water reminded him of a certain fiery blader and his phoenix. And suddenly it hit him. He knew where Kai was.

* * *

Miguel was out of breath by the time he arrived at the beach. His heart was racing. Kai had to be here. Miguel looked around desperately. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the empty beach. Miguel felt a pang of disappointment.

"Dammit," he yelled as he fell on his knees. His hands trembled and tears spilled down his face on to the sand.

"I have lost him. I …dammit" yelled Miguel hitting his fists off the sand. "Dam," Miguel voice broke as tears continued to spill down his face.

"Please don't cry," said a voice behind Miguel. Miguel turned sharply.

"KAI," yelled Miguel. Miguel jumped to his feet, his heart pounding and ran towards Kai.

"Kai thank god I found you", said Miguel. "I thought you had left me for good," Kai frowned.

"I have," said Kai coldly. Miguel felt a lump in his throat.

"But Kai what do you mean?" said Miguel softly.

"It was just a bit of fun for me. After the charity match, I am leaving. Don't flatter yourself why would I stay here?" said Kai smirking. He turned around sharply.

"You're lying," said Miguel furiously. "That's not how you really feel".

"Go home Miguel", said Kai coldly.

"Kai" said Miguel. The hurt was evident in his voice. "Why did you tell me to stop crying?"

"Because you looked pathetic," Kai said over his shoulder as he continued walking away. Miguel watched Kai walking back up the beach. Last night he had heard Kai say that he loved him. Now Kai did not seem to care. Miguel was not just going to leave it there.

Tears fell from Kai's face as he walked down the beach. He had been so cruel. Kai heard somebody running after him. He turned around and saw Miguel running towards him. The guy just didn't give up. Kai quickly tried to wipe away the tears but it was too late. Miguel charged into him. Kai yelped with surprise as Miguel dragged him to the sand.

Kai lay flat on his back on the sand. Suddenly Miguel blocked his view of the blue sky. Miguel eyes widened when he saw Kai's blood shot eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"You were crying," said Miguel simply. He placed his warm hand on Kai's face. Kai blushed deeply.

"Stop it. Get off me," yelled Kai angrily. He tried to get up but Miguel pinned Kai's legs down with his legs.

"Just leave me alone," yelled Kai. He tried to hit Miguel but Miguel grabbed his arms.

"I will not just leave. I love you and I know you felt something for me too. So please tell me why you are doing all this," ordered Miguel sternly.

"I…I can't trust you, I can't trust anybody," yelled Kai as tears fell from his face. "Now get off you are making this harder then it needs to be".

"Don't you love me?" asked Miguel, who remain where he was. Kai didn't answer instead he struggled harder to get free. Miguel was having trouble keeping the smaller teen from getting away.

"Just answer the question Kai. If you can look me in the eyes and tell me that, you don't love me I shall let you go. So do you love me?" asked Miguel who tried in vain to keep the tremor out of his voice.

"I do… and that's the problem. I have fallen so deeply in love with you and I am not sure what I should do".

"Why is that such a bad thing?" asked Miguel.

"Because…. Because it feels just like it did before," Kai yelled cryptically.

"Kai what you told me last night. It wasn't the whole story, right?" said Miguel. Kai shook his head slowly. His face was streaked with tears. He looked very miserable. Miguel felt terrible. Miguel let go of Kai gently and got up. Kai looked at him in confusion.

"I am sorry that I made you cry. If you don't want to tell me its okay. I am being so selfish, Kai. I love you so I won't force you to stay," said Miguel quietly. "I just didn't want to let you go without knowing if there was something I could do to make you stay".

Miguel turned his head away. He could not bring himself to watch the love of his life walk away from him. Miguel jumped slightly when he felt Kai's hand brush against his face. Miguel turned to face him.

Kai looked at Miguel calmly. His eyes looked glazed as he wrapped his arms around Miguel's neck. Kai leaned forward until his lips met Miguel's lips. Kai kissed Miguel softly. Kai pulled back and leaned his head on Miguel's shoulder. Miguel fell back against a sand dune.

"It really would have been easier if you had fallen in love with somebody else," said Kai softly. Miguel wrapped his arms around Kai and smiled.

"But I love you and I don't care what mean things you say or do to me. I don't care how many times you run away" Miguel nuzzled his head in Kai's hair. "As long as I can still hold you like this I am happy".

"I will tell you what happened to me in this town. It's because of it that I couldn't stay with you," said Kai.

"You don't have to Kai," said Miguel.

"I want to…I need to tell you because I want to be able to stay with you and not run away again," said Kai softly. Miguel held him tighter and kissed his neck gently.

"Thank you," said Miguel softly. Kai sighed and started to tell his story.

"I wasn't even going to stop at this town at all but the bus broke down and all the passengers had to walk into town. On the walk, a couple started to talk to me. They were so nice, friendly and they loved beyblading. We talked for hours on the walk. When we arrived in town, they said that they would accompany me to the hotel to make sure I got a room safely. They said it wasn't right that somebody like me had to travel by myself".

"The hotel was full and there was only one in town. The couple told me to stay with them for the night. Normally I would refuse and just stay awake all night and go to sleep on the bus journey. But I just…" Miguel put a comforting hand on Kai's face and kissed him lightly on his neck.

"They were so friendly. I just went along with it. They were so happy that I agreed. They told me that they loved children but couldn't have any of their own. I went to their little house. They treated me like a prince. They did everything for me. They cooked my dinner, played games with me, watched me blade, brushed my hair, washed my face, they gave me milk and cookies and tucked me into bed. I was so happy. For the first time in my life, I felt like a child. I felt loved. I fell in love with them. I fell in love with that life. Just being with them made everything seem brighter. Just like it does when I am with you" said Kai turning to face Miguel. Miguel smiled and nodded for Kai to continue.

"The bus was leaving early from town. I remember waking up early for it. I was going to leave. My mind told me to leave but I couldn't decide what to do. I wrote a goodbye note but I just couldn't bring myself to leave. I told myself that I would stay just one more day. One more day couldn't do any harm. So I stayed. They didn't mind at all. They were so happy. They bought me new clothes, toys and new blade parts. They only had old broken toys at the abbey. So I was trilled to get a new toy all for myself. The one day turned into a week then four weeks".

"During the day I helped Madra, the lady, in the kitchen and with cleaning. Then when Santos came home, we went to the park. I bladed with some children and I played on the swings and stuff. It had been the best part of my life in 12 years. The four weeks past me in a blur".

"Then one day I woke up and things were different. I noticed that my bag had been touched but I didn't care. I went into the kitchen. I knew money was tight in the house. On that day, Santos was in the kitchen. He had been fired from his job. When I walked into the kitchen, they both stopped talking and looked at me strangely. They told me everything was going to be okay because they loved me and we were a family now. However, they started to treat me differently. That day they wanted to know exactly where I was at all times. In the evening I went for a short walk like I always did".

"I arrived back a bit later then usual and Santos was really mad. I had never seen him mad before. He said that he was just worried that I would get lost. He said he couldn't trust me to go out by myself anymore. He dragged me to my room. He said he would never let me out of the house again. I felt trapped. When he tried to lock the door, I barged past him. He grabbed me and dragged me back to my room by my hair. It hurt so I kicked out at him and he let me go. I ran for the door but he was faster. He rammed me into the door. I pushed him off and he slapped me hard across the face. My head rang and I saw spots. I fell to the floor. He was yelling at me saying, "Look what you have turn us into you cursed child". Then it all went dark.

"I woke up in my room. My feet and hands were tied to the bed. Madra brought in food for me. She fed me herself because she wouldn't untie me. I asked her lots of questions but she wouldn't speak. When she was leaving she turned around and said that "A child shouldn't be allowed to go anywhere without their family". I thought she was talking about us, the family we made. I was wrong"

"The next day my grandfather came. He just strolled into my room, into my dream house and smashed all my hope. I always wonder did Madra or Santos loosened my binds because when he came in I struggled against the binds and I was able to get free. I shot up and had dranzer on a launcher and pointing it at him in a second. My grandfather knew how dangerous I could be with dranzer so he stepped aside. I ran out of the house".

I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. As I ran, I thought of how stupid I had been. I promised myself that I would never leave myself so venerable again. The moment I stopped running he found me again".

"I ran away again but not before he told me that Madra and Santos had sold me to him. They must have found out who I was from the things in my bag. I was running away along the cliff when one of my grandfather's men tried to grab me and accidentally knocked me off the cliff. And then I found you,"

"I was so stupid. I should have left that fist morning. When I woke up at your place in the morning, I felt happy and safe. It reminded me of them. I thought I was loved once but I wasn't and I didn't want to stay in case it was fake again. I am sorry," Kai finished softly. Kai had been very tense when he was telling the story to Miguel but now he relaxed and leaned back onto Miguel. He was physically drained. He closed his eyes softly. Miguel tightened his grip around Kai.

"So to put it simply, you have trust issues," said Miguel softly. Kai chuckled lightly.

"To put it simply," said Kai keeping his eyes closed.

"I know there is nothing I can say, nothing I can swear on never to betray you because in the end they are just words. However, I want you to know that even if you leave here and I never see you again I will always love you and I will never forget you. Anytime you are worried and in trouble, it doesn't matter where or when I will be there if you want me there," whispered Miguel in Kai's ear.

A long silence followed interrupted only by the lap of the water. After a while, Kai wriggled loose out of Miguel's arms. Kai turned on his knees to face Miguel. Kai placed both his hands on Miguel's face. Miguel loved the feel of Kai's warm hands on his face.

"I will always want you there," said Kai. Miguel moved onto his knees so he was face to face with Kai. Miguel moved forward so that their foreheads were touching. Kai was so lost in Miguel's eyes he didn't notice when their lips met. However, Kai did notice when Miguel's tongue touched his lips. Kai opened his mouth without hesitation. Kai could feel Miguel's tongue caressing his tongue. Kai was pleasantly over whelmed by Miguel's strong sweet scent.

Kai moaned as Miguel's kiss turned passionate. Miguel leaned into Kai. He gently lowered Kai to the sandy floor. Miguel's body was draped over Kai's. Miguel broke away from the kiss. He began to kiss Kai's neck. His hands were in Kai's hair. Miguel almost wanted to purr. The soft delicate feel of Kai's hair. The warmth of Kai's soft neck under his lips. The feeling of Kai's body under his. The tight grip of Kai's arms around his waist. The sound of Kai's low soft moan as he leaned his neck back giving Miguel move space to kiss. Miguel was in paradise.

Kai's lips wee still tingling from the kiss when he smiled up at Miguel. "You know," he said quietly "you make it really hard to leave". Miguel laughed and looked into Kai's face. Miguel's eyes were alive with passion and love. He kissed Kai lightly on the lips.

As the two boys made out on the sand, storm clouds had gathered on the horizon. The wind blew down the length of the beach. Kai looked up just in time to get a face full of sand. Kai wiped the sand out of his eyes. Miguel laughed gently as he wiped some from Kai's forehead.

"You are the only person I know who can still look attractive covered in sand," laughed Miguel.

"Well we better go before it r…" Kai was cut off by the sound of thunder in the distance and the sudden down pour of rain. Kai and Miguel jumped in surprise as the rain came hurtling down. The rain was so heavy they could barely see or hear. Miguel got up quickly. He smiled looking down at the soaking wet Kai. Miguel reached out his hand to Kai.

"Let's go home," Miguel said. Kai smiled and nodded. He grabbed Miguel's hand. Miguel helped Kai up. He could just make out Kai's face as the rain continued to fall.

"Yes, let's go home," said Kai smiling. Miguel was never sure was it tears or rain that fell down Kai's face. They ran home hand in hand their feet making two sets of ripples in the rain puddles.

* * *

The sunlight from Miguel's window crept across the room slowly. It was early afternoon when it finally landed on Miguel's face. Miguel's eyes shot open. He moaned and turned his face away from the suns blare. His scowl turned into a smile as he saw the sleeping teen in his arms. Kai had used Miguel's chest a pillow last night. Not that Miguel had minded in the least. Miguel felt so warm and snug with his young love so close by. And the best part was that Kai loved him back.

Kai looked so cute and relaxed. Miguel relaxed too and watched Kai's chest rise and fall in perfect rhythm. Miguel could have stayed there all day watching Kai sleep. After a while, Kai stretched slowly, yawning as he did so. His eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," said Kai softly. He looked and sounded half-asleep. Miguel ruffled Kai's messy hair.

"More like good afternoon," said Miguel as he kissed Kai playfully on his nose. Kai's eyes lightened up as he woke up properly. Kai let his head fall back onto Miguel's chest. Kai sighed with contentment as he looked up at Miguel.

"I am so glad I finally got to wake up with you here," said Miguel.

"Third time lucky I guess," said Kai smirking.

"Yeah, now I get to make you eat my homemade breakfast," said Miguel smiling.

"Great," said Kai sarcastically. Miguel laughed loudly.

"So you have heard my team complaining about my breakfasts, have you?" asked Miguel smiling. Kai nodded and smiled as he moved slightly to get more comfortable.

The phone suddenly rang startling the two teens. Miguel picked it up.

"Hello," said Miguel not sure who would be calling him now.

"Hello Miguel. Its Mr Dickerson here. Sorry to bother you, but you promised to be at the arena at 12. Also we have a bit of a problem. Kai seems to still be missing and his match is starting in half an hour," said Mr D obviously in a bit of a panic.

"Sorry I didn't ring you earlier Mr D. I went out searching for Kai and I found him. We are on the way to the arena right now," said Miguel. Kai's surprised face showed that he had totally forgotten about the charity match too.

"I knew you were looking for him yesterday so I am glad you found him this morning," Mr D said relived.

"Yeah … I was glad to see him this morning," said Miguel. Kai smiled at him then got out of bed in search of some clothes.

"Great. I shall see you in a few moments," said Mr D. Miguel jumped out of bed and ran to get some clean clothes.

Kai emerged from the bathroom wearing some of Miguel's smaller clothes.

"You don't mind do you," said Kai indicating the clothes. "Mine are still soaked".

"Not at all," said Miguel leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on Kai's lips. Kai kissed him back with a bit more force. Miguel backed away laughing.

"We will never get anywhere if we start this," said Miguel smirking.

"I don't mind," said Kai slyly. But Miguel grabbed Kai's hand and led him out of the aparment.

* * *

The news report on the lounge TV blared into the airport. The bladebreakers stood aimlessly watching the news report of their win while they waited for Kai.

"Finally here he is," sighed Tyson as he saw Miguel walking through the crowd. Miguel and Kai had been inseparable during for the last two weeks. They had planned to leave right after the match but Kai had seems so happy here that they decided to stay a bit longer.

Miguel saw them and started to walk towards them. As expected, he had a firm grip on Kai's hand. It was no secret that the two of them were going out. Suddenly the bladebreakers noticed that Kai didn't have a bag.

"Kai, are you coming," asked Ray. Kai smiled slightly and shook his head. Ray had rarely seen Kai smile before he came here. Yet anytime he was with Miguel, he would normally be smiling. He had already guessed that Kai wasn't going back to Japan with them.

"So when will we see you again?" asked Max.

"Soon enough. We will both be going to Japan in a while," said Kai.

An announcement blared through the speakers announcing the last boarding of the flight to Japan. The bladebreakers looked sad that they had to leave their caption so soon.

"Team hug," yelled Tyson as he and the others grabbed Kai and Miguel into the hug.

"Why am I included?" asked Miguel.

"This team is like a family. So if you are going to be dating one of us you become a member of our family," said Max laughing.

"Okay guys enough," said Kai. "You are going to miss your flight".

"Bye Kai," yelled Tyson and Max as the let go.

"We will miss you," yelled Ray. The bladebreakers moved off awkwardly saying their goodbyes.

Ray looked back. He was slightly worried about leaving Kai in a foreign country. However looking at the happy couple, he knew his worries were not necessary. Miguel had his arm around Kai's shoulders protectively. Ray knew then that there was nobody out there that could look after Kai as well as Miguel. Also that they was nobody who could make Kai or Miguel as happy as they were together.

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed this story. It is dedicated to Mr S. Swim on forever dude. **


End file.
